Party Blues
by Alithea
Summary: Misc. AU. Sometimes a party is over before it begins. General silliness staring Catherine from Gundam Wing.


**Title: Party Blues  
Rating: PG  
Characters are not mine I am just borrowing.  
Characters from Gundam Wing, Utena, Vandread, and Cowboy Bebop.  
A/N: A bit of silliness that came out of a challenge from Jilly-chan.**

The two had already started bickering on the short walk from the car to their friend's apartment in the city. Their constant back and forth mixed with the louder sounds of the Chinese New Year festivities that cluttered the streets with color, the occasional lion dancers, and the pops and bangs of fire crackers being recklessly lit. Catherine walked behind the couple just enough to not hear every word.

"Well, maybe I will!"

Catherine took a deep breath as Relena's voice rose over the other sounds on the street. Relena's current boyfriend was actually an ex-boyfriend of her own. A brief and comical affair that lasted maybe a week before Catherine realized Saionji just wasn't the right kind of guy for her. Back in school she wasn't sure he was the right kind of guy for any sane woman, and though he had grownup considerably over the last few years it made perfect sense that Relena would end up latching on to him.

"You totally turned all your other exes gay, I might as well get a crew cut right now and a plaid shirt!"

At this Catherine managed to clear her throat loud enough to make the couple turn and look at her. Relena was immediately apologetic. Saionji looked rather defeated and merely shrugged. Sometimes Catherine made giant sacrifices to avoid driving in the city. This was one of them. She liked both individually, but could only ever handle them in small doses, contained areas, and with the promise of some sort of break from the continuing madness of their relationship.

The apartment complex was in view and thankfully the conversation ceased for the time it took to be buzzed in and ride up in the elevator.

Catherine made a quick move towards the punch bowl and then headed out to the balcony for a quick moment of peace. As she moved she tried not to pay attention to the young man in velvet leopard print pants with green and orange hair. She slid the glass door open and plopped into an empty chair, sighing heavily.

"You came with the happy couple, didn't you?"

She looked up and over to her left. Gasconge sat in the shadows with a drink in her hand and a thin red straw held firmly in her teeth. The older woman grinned at her and took a sip from her glass.

Catherine never really understood if Gasconge, often called Gasco for short, was giving up smoking, or if she just had a firmly implanted oral fixation that caused a straw or tooth pick to be a constant decoration at the corner of her mouth. She'd never really asked either. She only ever saw the woman at parties.

"Yeah, they're in rare form tonight." Catherine replied softly.

"They generally are. Taking a breather already?"

"Sort of. Quiet sounded nice for a second before I went back in." She said and then asked, "What about you?"

"I'm hiding from the exes."

"Hmm…Deja vous." Catherine chuckled.

Gasco nodded. "Our group of friends tends to be that way. The first party with everyone all together in the same place tends to lend itself to a need for escape."

"Totally." She grimaced and then asked, "So…Juri-"

"Is totally dating Kanoe."

"Wow. That sounds-"

"Like a nightmare?" The older woman nodded. "It is." She sighed and looked Catherine over. "At least you aren't really attached to Saionji anymore."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really help."

The glass door slid open, and a tall lanky man stepped out and leaned against the balcony. He started to pull out his pack of cigarettes and then paused.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "I needed to get out of there for a smoke."

Catherine shook her head. "I don't mind, Spike."

He looked over at Gasconge who merely waved her hand at him. He lit his cigarette and then took a long drag. "So," he began, releasing a long string of smoke, "hiding already?"

"Yes." Catherine said softly. "I'll go back in shortly. Maybe."

Her companions chuckled.

"It's turning into that kind of party," Spike said taking another drag and trying to exhale the smoke away from the two women.

"Oh?" Gasconge arched an eyebrow. "Who's she here with?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Vash."

"Yikes."

"You're telling me." Spike replied with a huff.

The three sat in silence for a while and then the door slid open again. A young man with a long braid looked around and then stepped out shutting the door behind him.

"This where the sane people are?" He asked with a smile.

The three nodded and he sighed in relief.

"It's unbelievable in there." Duo said. He looked around and then said, "We could always escape to a bar."

"It's my day off," Gasconge said softly.

"Oh, sorry Gasco."

The older woman rolled her eyes in irritation.

Catherine shrugged and then said, "What about that new noodle house down the street? They might have a good special tonight."

Before anyone could answer the door slid open again. The young man looked around and then asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Maybe," Spike answered.

"Take me with you?"

Catherine cocked her head to the side and then asked, "Trowa, isn't this your party?"

"Escape is better than trying to kick everyone out."

End.


End file.
